


绝不服从指令

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *军服play*给卷太太的本子《Heart sniper》写的G_(:3J Z)_





	绝不服从指令

 

因为违抗命令，罗在行动执行到一半时就被多弗朗明哥派来的人捉了回去，五花大绑丢进仓库。不要问为什么不是牢房，没有人敢随意揣测多弗朗明哥的心思，即使有，大概也只有罗知道原因——自己男人的恶趣味。

饿了有半天多，半夜时多弗朗明哥才进入仓库。令退了下属，亲自将军大衣脱下挂在木梁上——仓库中的木梁真的很矮，对多弗朗明哥这种小巨人来说更是。原本侧卧在地上的罗因为对方的靠近而起身，尽量挺直腰板希望自己不会看起来那么糟糕。但无论是躺着还是坐着，对居高临下的多弗朗明哥都没有任何影响，微微抬起腿，马靴的鞋头抵在罗的下巴上，顶起他的脸露出性感的脖颈。多弗朗明哥看起来很平静，对罗违抗命令的事也只字未提，只是静静地端详着对方，若有所思。大概是被盯得发毛了，罗先没沉住气，移开了视线。

“有什么话要对我说吗？”在罗逃避自己的直视后多弗朗明哥才缓缓开口，马靴随着话语缓缓下移，停在了罗的胸口。

“既然被你逮住了，我无话可说。”即使马靴不怀好意地碾压着胸口，有意无意踩碰到乳头，压下从两边浮起的麻痒感，罗执拗地不看对方一眼。

“不打算替自己辩解？”粗糙的靴底终于离开胸部，向下进攻。用尖部描摹着迷彩服下因紧张而变得有些僵硬的肌肉，避开最为敏感的两侧，多弗朗明哥刻意在肚脐附近流连。

“唔……哼，辩解？哼。”罗不想承认对方刻意避开敏感点的行为使他内心多少升起点失落，但难掩的兴奋和战栗使得胸部和腹部明显地起伏着。偷偷瞄了眼腹部的皮靴，罗不动声色地叹了口气。

“不辩解，就是服罪咯？”

“随你怎么……啊！”突然的踩踏毫无预警地袭向裆部，如果罗有好好盯着对方的话，也不至于毫无防备地被人蹂躏。双腿反射性地并拢却恰恰夹紧了对方的脚，伴随着多弗朗明哥低沉的笑声，罗松开也不是，夹紧也不是。

出乎意料没有听见对方的讥笑，取而代之的是马靴底部对裆部的肆意碾压和磨蹭。恰到好处的力道伴随着适度疼痛按压着脆弱处，罗难耐地喘息身体不由自主地扭动以示抗议。“既然你认罪了，就开始行刑吧。”多弗朗明哥摘下军帽随手丢在麻袋上，逐颗解开制服的纽扣拔出了被罗夹紧的右脚。

 

“啊……操……你这个……变态！哈啊……”罗被压在粮食包垒成的小丘上，被迫撅着屁股被对方肆无忌惮地顶弄。迷彩裤被军刀划得稀稀拉拉垂落在靴子上，裸露的屁股和大腿被对方的马鞭抽出一条条触目的红痕。汗水顺着脸颊低落在麻布上，一瞬间就渗进麻袋只在表面印出深色的痕迹。上身的麻绳绑得实在太紧了，罗还穿着不透风的迷彩服，整张脸都因情热而潮红得似能滴出血来。

在罗即将到达顶点的时候身后人突然退了出去，抓住罗的肩膀粗鲁地翻过来。罗靠在麻袋上，颤抖的双腿被对方直接抬了起来。已经攀起粗筋的硬挺重新捅进罗的体内，止不住哀嚎一声，带着沉醉的意味色情地闯进多弗朗明哥的耳朵。“呋，这可是惩罚啊，你倒挺享受？”这么说着，更加快速地抽插起来。

“哈、哈……不错……哈啊……的、嗯哼……惩罚……唔……”双腿夹紧对方的腰，罗不甘示弱地摆弄起早以酥软的腰部，“你不也……很爽吗？”伸出舌头舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，毫无意外迎来对方同样饥渴的双唇。也不知道算是亲吻还是啃咬，多弗朗明哥吮吸着罗的舌头品尝着血的甜腥，不闪躲罗对他双唇的啃咬吮出更多的猩红液体。

罗的大腿开始抽搐，腹部的肌肉也逐渐收缩，随之而来的内壁紧致发出了最后通牒。这次多弗朗明哥没有再戏弄对方，用力顶着罗的前列腺一个深插射了进去。在内壁感受到刺激的同时罗惊叫着也射了出来，乳白的液体断断续续地在对方的抚弄中射了很多。罗的大脑一片空白，除了喘息什么反应也做不了，多弗朗明哥的兄弟还在他的体内温存，换做平时他早就开始嫌弃对方。

逐颗解开罗的上衣纽扣，总是得到释放的罗小声呜咽以表示对此行为的赞许。用小刀切开麻绳，将汗湿的罗整个捞了起来。“唔……军方配给都是固定的，你他妈……赔我裤子。”恢复后的第一句话直接把多弗朗明哥逗乐了。

“小混蛋，这是你应得的教训，给我光屁股上战场！”

“你舍得别人看你男人的屁股？”

“呋呋呋……也许？”

“操！这种时候就应该老实地说舍不得！”

 

—Fin—

*其实就是唐罗二人的情趣play_(:DJ Z)_


End file.
